A Lovely Summer
by brittana-emaya
Summary: Emily comes to spend a week of her summer with cousin Santana but dearly misses Maya back at home. What will happen when countless texts from Maya are found on Santana's phone? Emily becomes supsicious and plays detective.


It has been almost 6 months since McKinley's Glee Club had gone to Sectionals in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Later, they went on to win Regionals in Lima, Ohio. A lot has happened to the glee club, in particular Santana and Brittany. Remember how Santana practically came out to the Glee club? Well, she found some weird cover up and managed to convince them she was not gay. Of course, this involved sleeping with Dave Karofsky. Santana's sex rep was up so high, she was forced to meet with Mrs. Pillsbury every week and look over sex ed pamphlets. School was wrapping up, it was time for Summer vacation and Santana had the best summer plans.

_"So I'll come out to the club so if they see me and Britt together they'll understand, then Britt and I will be able to get it on at the beach and other semi-public places. I won't have to worry about Puck trying to get in my pants or Sam giving me those glares during class."_ thought Santana to herself as she came into the choir room. "Today is our last day as a glee club guys, as he wrote the word _reflection_ on the white board (being sure to underline it twice like he always does.) Anyone have anything to reflect on or say about this awesome year as New Directions?" Of course, Rachel Berry, the class know-it-all was first to stand and speak. "Thanks Mr. Schue, that's a lovely vest by the way. I just wanted to say I think we've all grown together through Glee this year, we've found new talents and I've become even better at singing then I was before," said Rachel with somewhat of an attitude. "Rachel, all you talk about is yourself. Gunna say anything important?" asked Mercedes with her Beyonce´attitude. "Oh, you mean me, obviously being the most important," added Rachel. "Oh hell to the No!" screamed Mercedes. "Yeah Rachel, you gotta start giving other people credit for what they do, you know?" mentioned Sam. "Oh shut it trouty-mouth," sassed Santana. "So you're standing up for Rachel now?" asked Quinn in her calm voice. "PREACH," said Artie as he fist bumped Mike Chang.

"Enough, guys, stop, its our last day of class, can we make it fun? Rachel, thanks for sharing. Anyone else?" asked Mr. Schue not really expecting anyone to get up. Brittany got out of her seat (forcing her to unwind pinkies with Santana) "I'd just like to say theres a llama dealer I've been talking to and he's moved into my locker. I was hoping you (as she gestured toward Mr. Schue) could get him out. It's been a great year for llama fur so hopefully I can sell some more." Mercedes shook her head, murmuring, "you've got to be kidding me." Finn & Puck exchanged confused looks, and Quinn nestled her head into her arms. Mr. Schue looked around wondering if he'd heard Brittany's statement correctly. "Um, I'll ask about it later. Okay, anyone else?"

Now it was Santana's turn. She put up her hand saying, "Mr. Schue, I have something to say." Everyone looked around surprised Santana had something to say. Santana thought to herself as she searched words to say, _"You can do it San, do it for Britt, she finally wants to be with you, you can do this." _She began to speak aloud, "Uhh, so you know I'm a bitch, and I know I get on everyone's nerves. Anyway, I don't know why everyone hates me. I tell it like it is. But, uhh..I'm ready to make this- public announcement," Santana paused and started to tear up. "San, you okay?" asked Brittany as she got up to stand by her bff. Suddenly, Santana realized she wasn't ready to admit her love for Brittany once again. "I...I just love you guys. That's what I wanted to tell you," her face cleared up, she went to sit down, confusing everyone. "San, you have to do this. You promised me and Charlie (her cat), you know you're ready," said Brittany with a serious face as she reached out her pinky to Santana in hopes she'd get back up and really share what she wanted to say. "Britt, no please," Santana began before she was interrupted by Brittany. "Me and San are in love and she makes sweet lady love to me every day. We share lady kisses and one day we're going to have babies...lady babies." Santana then turns red, furious but somewhat relieved.

Puck's smirk turns into a bright smile, Finn murmured, "I lost my virginity to a lesbian?" Artie looks upset (he was till getting over her break up with Brittany, she wouldn't tell him why they broke up but now he knew.) Quinn & Rachel said nearly in unison, "We already knew that." Rachel added, "Now that was somewhat unexpected." Santana got up and said, "You say anything, I'll hire my cousin Marco who also lives in the Lima Heights Adjacent and he'll personally take care of you. Listen, I don't want any trouble. The only straight I am is straight up bitch," said Santana is a whispering-calm voice. The bell rang and with that, summer began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Em, why do you have to leave me in Rosewood, there's nothing to do here and now I'll be alone." said the text to Emily from Maya. Emily's mom convinced Em to take a trip up to Lima and visit her cousin Santana. Emily was somewhat looking forward to it but didn't know what she was getting herself into, she'd never been to the so called "Lima Heights." Emily texted back, "It's only for a week, we have the whole summer to hang out, gtg. Love ya" Emily zipped up her suitcase and headed downstairs to say good bye to her mom, she had a flight to catch in an hour.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't like Emily Fields, make sure you represent the Field's family. If Santana asks you to do something crazy, you don't have to do it. You call me and I can be up there in less than a days trip," said Pam Fields as she patted Emily on the back. Although she'd accepted the fact that Emily was gay, she still didn't feel comfortable with Emily being around other homosexual people. "Mom, it's fine. She's not like that, she's actually really cool," said Emily in hopes to improve Santana's bad girl reputation. Emily headed out of the door and went on her way to the airport.

On the plain, she looked at the sky mall magazine and saw they had free wifi on the plane as a result of the summer special. She hadn't checked facebook all day so she logged in. "One new Message from Santana Lopez" read Emily's notifications. She clicked it and the message read, _Hey Em, excited to see you today, I have great plans. How about the beach? We could take a day trip to the other side of Ohio, they have some great places there. Oh, too bad Maya couldn't come, I could see you, Maya, me, & Britt hangin out. _What Emily didn't know is that Maya and Santana had been messaging back and forth talking about how Maya could surprise Emily in Ohio for their 5 month anniversary.

About two hours later the plain landed. Emily made her way to baggage claim where she saw Santana, Brittany, and her mom waiting for her. Santana ran to Emily, jumping and giving her a big hug. "Who would've known we'd become the best of friends-cousins this year?" asked Santana releasing Emily from the hug. "Hey Brittany, how are you and your cat charlie?" winked Emily as she chuckled to herself. "Oh, Charlie is terrific, he got his own youtube channel, we're calling it fondue for 2 part 2...starring Charlie the cat!" sang Brittany in a song like way. "hmmmm, nice," added Emily as she gave Santana and Brittany a group hug."

Emily, Santana, & Brittany pulled up to a mediocre neighborhood full of town homes. Once they got to Santana's house, Emily was pleasantly surprised. "I wasn't expecting Lima Heights to look like this, the way you described it made it seem so...terrible," said Emily as she looked around in amazement. "Well, things look nice on the outside but after dark, you better not be out on the streets," said Santana as she shook her head. Anyway, Let me show you to my room. In doing this, Santana took Brittany's hand. Emily suddenly focussed on the two, she already missed Maya, she wanted to be able to hold Maya's hand too.

The girls sat on Santana's queen sized bed that Brittany knew all about..the corners, the edges, the pillow count, let's just say, Brittany had been in this bed multiple times. "How are things with Maya?" asked Brittany in a i-know-you're-in-love voice. "Things are going well, we're way more showy in public thanks to Santana," said Emily with a smile. "Thats cool, okay. So what do you think about going to the other side of Ohio tomorrow, theres a small beach there and we could have a bunch of fun," asked Santana. Just then, Santana's phone rang and Maya's face came up. Santana tried to cover the picture and cover the name but Emily got a glance of it. "Um, I've got to take this, it's important," said Santana as she got off of her bed and ran to the hallway, looking somewhat panicked. "Was that Maya I saw on her phone?" said Emily automatically coming to the conclusion that Maya was cheating on her with her own cousin. "Doubt it, there's a girl named Maya in our school plus it could be Charlie playing pranks on her again, he tends to do that a lot," said Brittany getting up to check her phone to see if Charlie had called. Emily decided to just shrug it off, there's no way Santana or Maya would do that to her, after all, Santana was helplessly in love with Brittany right? Santana came back in smiling. "SO you never gave me an answer Em, beach or no beach? "Sure, we could go to the beach," said Emily, still thinking about who had been on the phone with her cousin. "Then it's settled, we go to the beach tomorrow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass Down Low starts to play on Santana's alarm clock, it's 8:30 am. Emily wakes up on the blow up mattress, Santana and Brittany are snuggled against each other in Santana's bed. "Beaccchh!" said Brittany in an excited, but tired tone. Emily wakes up quickly, hyped for the day. About 10 minutes later, Santana finally gets up and joins the other girls downstairs for breakfast. "Wow Em, you did not have to cook breakfast for us. Cereal is just fine," said Santana giving Brittany a high five for actually having a home cooked meal for the first time in months. "Well, my mom always says don't wait until you leave to thank someone," added Emily. The girls ate then loaded up in the car, ready for a fantastic day at the beach.

"Sanny San, how much longer do we have?" asked Brittany as she slid her hand over the arm rest and up Santana's thigh. Santana, who was driving, looked down slightly turned on by what Brittany had just done. Meanwhile, Emily sat in the backseat overlooking everything that was going on between the two love birds. Before Santana could answer Brittany's question her phone rang. There it was again, Maya, with a picture of her facebook profile picture. This time, Emily was 100% positive that Santana was talking to Maya. "Oh crap, I can't talk right now, one second," said Santana as she answered the phone but quickly hung up. "Who was that Santana?" asked Emily waiting to see Santana's answer. Santana made a right at a light which looked like it lead into an ally. "No one important, just a friend from school." Emily looked out of the window, they were headed toward what looked like a dead end. "Where are we going Santana, seriously, was that..." said Emily as she was interrupted.

At the dead end, a figure was seen, it was Maya. "Surprise!" said Santana and Brittany together. "Maya?" screamed Emily as she jumped out of the car and ran toward Maya giving her a huge kiss. "Wow, how'd you..you're...how?" Emily stuttered trying to collect her thoughts. "Santana thought it would be nice to surprise you," said Maya with a smile, kissing Emily again but this time on the cheek. Emily thought to herself. All this time I thought there may have been something between you but it was all for me. "Wow, this is the best summer vacation ever. "Thanks Santana and Brittany," said Emily aloud as she and Maya headed toward the car. "Guys, seriously, thanks so much, this is the best thing that's happened in a while," added Emily. "Hey, no problem, that's what cousins are for," said Santana, taking her eyes off of the road and looking back with a smile at Emily. "Let's hit this beach!" screamed Brittany as she turned on the radio and jammed to "Fireball" by DEV.

The girls had the time of their lives at the beach that day, they later went to Breadsticks for dinner and back to Santana's house for a sleepover. Nothing too bad happens at the sleepover but this is a PG story so I won't get into that. Maya leaves the next day on the Bolt Bus back to Rosewood. Emily, Brittany, and Santana continue to have fun for the rest of the week until it's time for Emily to go back home.

The END


End file.
